Hidden Answers
by Ryyne
Summary: A simple night and a simple tradition between simple friends leads to something so much more complicated. *One-shot E/T with complete, utter fluff!*


AN: Don't even ask. I have no idea where this came from. …But, I suppose- Enjoy! (BTW, the idea for the POV came from Kasumi Izukawa. Read her fics!!- They're simply incredible.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor am I in any way affiliated with its owners.

            Hidden Answers

            I remember it so clearly.

            You came to me, in the night, your hair glistening like the sky outside. For that is where we were- outside. Your eyes were questioning, uncertain. You sat beside me on the bench, and we simply sat there. For hours. Like every other night, feeling satisfied and somehow _complete_ in the other's silent company.

            Yes, it is- was- a strange ritual.

            However, something was different this night.

            Her eyes were questioning- questioning my eyes, which were confused. Sad, even. Though to this day I do not know why.

            I broke the silence, perhaps a mistake. The silence was peaceful. "I dug up the roses today." This simple phrase spoke volumes- though, I did not know as much at the time. She turned to me, something that seemed somehow forbidden.

            "Oh, Eriol," she whispered. I continued to talk, although my whole psyche was telling me not to.

            "Kaho's moved out."

            "You or her?"

            "Me."

            True, a strange conversation, but we both understood. We could convey what was necessary with as few words as possible.

            But was the fact that I had broken up with Kaho necessary? Why did I tell her? Why did she care so much?

            "I…" I turned to her this time.

            "What?" I asked softly.

            "Is it…me?"

            My eyes grew wide at her implication, however true it was. I could feel my face heating up as I replied, "Yes."

            A variety of emotions passed through her demeanor, and finally the expression settled as one of complete wonder- wait, could it be? What was that gleam in the corner of her eye, and that tug at her lips?

            And I never recalled her cheeks being so impishly pink…

            "Why?"

            This simple question sent my head spinning. _WHY!_ You never realized…what you did to me…No…what I had inflicted upon myself, and could not stop? I glared at her, and she seemed a bit taken aback.

            "…Because."

            "Because why?" Now I was sure that she was playing with me- teasing me, even! What did it mean? Was that a yes or no!?

            Damn those female complexes.

            How could I tell her that it was just _because?_

            Because she smiled.

            Because she laughed.

            Because she smiled at me, and laughed with me.

            Because, every time she looked at someone, I wished that she was looking at me. Every time she recorded Sakura's movements and Syaoran's blushes, I wished that she were taping me.

            Because when I got too close, I smelled her hair- scented by her shampoo; not a real scent, like vanilla or strawberry- just…a scent. A scent that sent my senses in chaos.

            Because the other day, I saw her looking at me out of the corner of her eye, and I had hope.

            Because we went to the festival together- enough said about that.

            Because her evil giggle, "Ohohoho!" sent shivers up my spine, and always made me smile with anticipation.

            Because she sat behind me in class, and I could swear that I felt her watching me- my whole body never tingles like that with anyone else.

            Because she was near enough for me to even just _see_ her.

            Because she once brushed by me, and I felt her hair. How I wanted to bury my face in it. So badly I had to walk away, quickly, in the other direction- just to resist the temptation.

            Because of these nights, the ones where the stars were shining, and the moon reflected off my glasses- so she could not see the love in my eyes when I looked at her.

            Because I _did_ have love in my eyes when I looked at her.

            Because I had love in my eyes _only_ when I looked at her.

            Because I needed her.

            Because I wanted her.

            Simply…because.

            "Just…because, Tomoyo. Just because."

            See, this would have been the perfect last words to say to her before I ran, ran fast and far- but, this isn't just a story; just a story where everything ends perfectly or horribly.

            She turned to me, and I felt like she had read my mind.

            "Just because?" She repeated softly. "Really, Eriol, you are the practical one. Leave the poetry to me, please." Her lips turned upwards, and I could tell that she was suppressing a smile. She scooted closer, and I saw the shines in her eyes. She shook her head, and her hair in synchrony with the motion. She turned her face upwards at me, and I fought the urge to turn away. But I didn't.

            I suppose that I was hoping- no, it's too absurd- but…yes, I was hoping that she would…that she might…I don't know.

            Kiss me?

            Her hands moved towards my face and I was wondering what she was doing. Her nimble fingers took off my glasses, and I stared at her with open amazement.

            "What…"

            She stopped me. "Shh, Eriol." She turned he head back up at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful?"

            I looked at the sky once more. No, I couldn't see them very clearly; but- still- they were beautiful. They seemed to still have that inner glow, even after they were slightly obscured by my less than perfect vision.

            I looked at her pointedly, and closed my eyes. "Yes. They are." I could feel her gentle smile like a beam of moonlight.

            "Your eyes…"

            I opened the previously mentioned. "What about them?"

            She blushed darkly, and fiddled with my collar. My own face was heating up as she did so.

            She looked directly at me, and this was my undoing. "They're so…I never realized before. So beautiful. Glasses do them harm," she said, as softly as the stars were glowing- for me, at least.

            I chuckled, and she seemed a bit surprised. "Oh, I don't really need glasses," I said to her, and put my arm around her shoulders. "I could magic my vision back to perfection if I wanted."

            "Why…?"

            "Why don't I?" I chuckled again, this time quietly. "I don't know…I think it's the security. It's because, with them, my eyes are hidden. They're the only part of me that I can't control." I smiled wistfully. "They completely give away my emotions. That's why I hide them- to hide…to hide…" I left the sentence hanging, and she knew what I meant.

            "I wish I had glasses, then," She said, almost comically. My eyes widened, and I turned towards her-

            "Why?"

            She smiled with irony. "I asked the same thing of you- and your full answer, the one you didn't hide, is also mine." I gazed at nothing in particular, wondering what I had done to deserve this.

            "So, the answer I'll give…?

            "Just…because, Eriol. Just because."

            --Ryne


End file.
